


Red-nosed Demon

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Illness, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria is ill, self-conscious and unhappy. Max is just a helpful doofus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-nosed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> These series of one-shots are all being posted on fanfiction.net, under the name 'Chasefield one-shots' by jensening, in case you're interested in reading them on there.

It's so cute, Max thinks, staring at a red-nosed Victoria with her head just poking out of her covers, her duvet up to her nose. There are tissues littering the floor, and a very pretty, very ill girl currently sniffling on another one before chucking it to join the others.

Max stands at the doorway, smiling. Victoria hadn't been to Mr Jefferson's class today so she knew the girl was either dead, or at least physically incapacitated. Nothing else would have stopped her from attending his class.

She takes a step in and closes the door behind her.

"Max!" Victoria says, jolting in shock. Her voice was loud, raspy and a little croaky, and Victoria immediately bursts into a coughing fit afterwards.

"Woah, woah, Tori, calm down. Don't strain yourself." Max grabs her glass of water and passes it to her. She slurps greedily, and Max smiles because the sight of an ill Victoria is just so cute, even if a little disease-ridden. "I just figured you were ill, what with you missing Jefferson's class and everything."

Victoria remains on the defensive, shoving her duvet over her head. "Maxine, get out!"

Max takes a step forward when she hears Victoria have another coughing fit, muffled under the covers. "Why?" she says, confused and a little amused. She opens her messenger bag and pulls out a thermos of chicken soup. "I brought you soup."

An eye pops out. "Chicken?"

"Uhuh." Max nods. "Your faavvvourite!" she sings, waving the flask in front of Victoria's face. "And I also brought you the assignment from Mr Jefferson to cheer you up."

Victoria retreats from the covers, grumpy but hiding a smile. She can see the twitching of Victoria's mouth, and the slight flush of her cheeks, the red of her lips and nose, the bags under her eyes. Max thinks she is adorable. Her hair is slightly ruffled, sticking up in places, but the girl could still walk down the corridor of Blackwall Academy and own the place; the people would still stare at her, still call her gorgeous. Because that is just who Victoria is.

Victoria takes the soup and the assignment; shoving the thermos on her beside desk and dumping the assignment on her bed between her legs. "Thank you." she says, honest and a little shy. Her voice takes a stern note. "You can go now."

Max frowns. "Don't you wanna snuggle?"

Victoria looks at her like she's stupid. "No."

"Well, I want to snuggle."

Max slides her shoes off carelessly and hops onto the bed.

"No – Max – wait –" But Max snuggles up behind Victoria, carefully sliding under the covers, and wraps her arms around her cold girlfriend. Victoria tenses under her touch. It's odd and Max feels a little offended about it, but lets it go.

"Today," she exclaims, a little too happy. "I am the big spoon."

Victoria sighs. Max sees Tori's face flush red, but Tori says nothing.

"Don't be a grumpy goose."

Victoria snorts and the tension leaves her body; the sudden relaxation of her girlfriend makes Max happy, and she nestles her head in Victoria's neck.

They lie in the silence. Max is content to stay silent; Victoria is too stubborn to speak.

Max thinks Tori is about to fall asleep – her heartbeat is so slow and steady, her eyes are closed, her breathing is a little raspy but solid – when, instead, she speaks, coyly, a whisper: "Max," she says, her eyes are open and gentle. "thanks."

Max smiles, lays a gentle kiss on her neck. "Anytime." She replies. "You want some soup?"

Victoria sighs. "Yeah." She says, defeated. "And I – I need to blow my nose. Can you just – not watch me whilst I do?"

A laugh escapes her throat before she can stop it, and it makes Victoria scowl, makes Max feel bad, but she can't stop, and Victoria looks so vulnerable –

"Why?" Max says, suddenly gentle.

"I just –" Victoria looks away. "I don't – didn't – want you to see me looking like this. Ugly."

Max pulls a face, brings Victoria close, close enough to rest their foreheads together, closes her eyes. "Tori, I love you." she says, scoffing another laugh and opening her eyes. Victoria's big brown ones stare away from her, and Max grabs at her chin to get her attention. "And you will never be ugly to me. Please don't feel self-conscious."

She pulls away. "O-okay." Victoria replies. "I'm sorry for being stupid."

"You're not stupid."

Victoria looks at her as if to say 'really, Maxine?' and Max relents and smiles.

"Okay; but just a little stupid."

She waits whilst Victoria blows her nose and then takes the tissue for her, aims straight for the bin and throws – it misses! Max groans in defeat. "Next time, bin, I shall defeat you. You make a formidable opponent."

Victoria rolls her eyes and pulls the thermos from the desk, opens it and pours a little cup, taking a sip and sighing in content. Max takes it from her and Victoria whines, reaches out weakly to grasp the cup; Max holds it back.

"I wanna feed it to you."

Another flat expression from Victoria. Ouch. "Excuse you?"

"You heard."

Another sigh from Victoria. Ouch. "Fine."

She opens her mouth – Max gently presses the cup against Victoria's soft lips and pushes it forward –

Victoria takes a long sip and sighs contentedly. "It's really good." She says, leaning back against her headboard and closing her eyes. "Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome. Now, time for a selfie."

"Max, what?" Victoria's eyes snap open. "No, what the fuck, no!"

She holds the camera up and out, facing them. "Say, 'go fuck your selfie'!"

It flashes. Max is grinning like an idiot as she waves the photo around and waits for it to develop. When it has, she nods viciously, vehemently, shows it to a scowling, slightly blind Victoria. "Oh, yeah, that's one for the wall."

Victoria grumbles, but accepts another sip of soup from her loser, annoying girlfriend. Because, after all, she is Victoria's girlfriend, and she is so fucking glad.


End file.
